


Slow Exposure

by Tangerine



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine
Summary: Mugen catches Jin in a compromising situation.
Relationships: Jin/Mugen
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Slow Exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



Mugen woke up slowly, still half-drunk. The wood of the floor scratched his cheek when he shifted. He moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to ignore the growing noise outside. He had only the vaguest memory of the night before: making money, losing it just as quickly, so much alcohol. He'd tried to fuck someone – a woman, pretty, with red lips and a perpetual smile – but that hadn't happened.

Too limp-dicked to screw, he'd gotten his shorts down to his knees before falling over.

She had laughed. With him, at him, who the fuck knew, but he hadn't liked it, so he'd fallen asleep, just like that, ass bared to the world and snoring loud enough that he woke himself up twice, startled. 

Sitting up carefully, Mugen dragged his shorts back up then reached for a nearby bottle, turning it over, disappointed to find it empty. He gave himself a good scratch – hair, chest, balls, in that order. Not the best night, but not the worst either. He'd think of a story to explain why he'd returned empty-handed.

Or, he decided, cracking his back, he wouldn't bother. It wasn't like they didn't know who he was by now.

On his way out the door, Mugen stopped by the kitchen and helped himself to a pitcher of water.

He felt like absolute shit, head pounding. His empty pockets were blissfully silent as he walked.

* * *

Mugen paused at the river to get more water, dunking his head in instead of scooping it with his hand. He lay there for a while, on his back, staring up at the sky and the trees before taking a nap, sword held to his chest by one arm. When he woke, he felt marginally better. He hopped up then took a quick piss.

Through the leaves, he could see someone, a man, in the water, dark hair loose down his back, a stark contrast against his skin. Even from a distance, Mugen could see the scars that marred him, pale lines that told a violent story. Though Mugen couldn't see his face, he knew it was Jin from the way he held his body, the bend of his face towards the water, neck exposed, as he meticulously washed himself. 

Mugen had once wanted to break that neck. Still did, sometimes, if he was being totally honest.

Mugen had never been the type of guy to waste his time with lies. 

The idiot was completely exposed, Mugen thought, shifting his gaze to where Jin's swords laid alongside his clothes. Mugen contemplated exposing his hiding spot just to prove a point, but he was still feeling pretty shitty. He didn't like giving anybody an advantage, especially someone like Jin. 

Finished his piss, Mugen gave his dick a quick shake then tucked it back into his shorts.

At the same moment, Jin stepped out of the water and walked, naked, to a nearby tree. Mugen watched as he sat down, eyes closed, head tipped back. Like a fish ready to be gutted, Mugen thought with a faint scowl of disgust. Seriously, how had this moron lasted this long on his own? It pissed him off. 

Mugen turned, then, to leave, but not before Jin's hand moved between his legs, long fingers curling around his cock, holding himself. Probably didn't know what to do with it, Mugen thought, grinning slightly, the urge to jump out and finally reveal himself almost impossible to ignore. It'd be hilarious. 

But then Jin's hand began to move, his dick plumping up in his touch. His other hand moved to his chest, pinching one pink nipple between his finger and thumb, rolling it into a pebble. His legs shifted, widening slightly, giving Mugen a clear view between his smooth thighs, balls heavy and cock thick.

Mugen watched all of this, a strange dryness in his mouth, feeling... disgusted, detached... something like that. And why the fuck was Jin taking so long? Mugen jerked off like he lived his life – fast, furious, like it could be stolen from him at any moment. It was a way to ease the boredom, to get his head back in the game, to work out his feelings when his sword wasn't an option. It wasn't _this_. 

This was... obscene. It was made worse when Jin moaned, just slightly, barely able to be heard. 

Ugh, Mugen thought, watching as Jin sucked two fingers into mouth then lowered them between his legs, rubbing over his pucker before tucking easily inside. Mugen turned away, heat pooling low in his belly, his stomach turning over. He was way too hungover to deal with any more gay samurai bullshit. 

Fucking Jin. Anyone could have killed him right then, knuckles deep in his own asshole. Embarrassing.

* * *

Mugen made it back to the shack to find it was empty. He was both starving and nauseated, and he collapsed on the nearest tatami mat, curling on his side. His dick was hard, boner tenting out the front of his shorts, and he wondered where it had been last night, when he'd been between that woman's legs, pussy pressing against his cock, wet for him. As punishment, he ignored it. Didn't feel like it anyway. 

He lay there for a while, miserable, until his erection wilted. 

Mercifully, that was the moment that Jin chose to enter the room, meticulously put back together. Didn't even smell like jizz or sweat or anything else. He'd probably washed again, knowing his love for cleanliness. Mugen didn't get it, but then again, he didn't get much about Jin. The guy was an idiot. 

Jin took one look at him and sighed deeply. 

"Fuck off," Mugen snapped, though it came out more like a moan. 

Jin crouched by the fire pit, making quick work of lighting a flame then putting rice on to cook. Mugen watched him warily as he moved across the room, keeping one protective hand pressed between his legs. Jin laid his swords next to Mugen's then sat down in front of the fire again, legs crossed. 

Briefly, Mugen wondered if Jin could still feel it, where his fingers had fucked into his ass. 

Wasn't worth asking about really. Mugen tried to put it out of his head. 

He dozed while Jin cooked, eyes half open, fixed on Jin's back, blurry and unfocused. Mugen hated how still Jin could sit, how time seemed to pass so easily for him, how he could quiet his own mind. It was annoying as fuck, watching him waste his life trying to find something that wasn't for men like them. Peace, enlightenment, whatever the fuck he was after. In Mugen's experience, it was all bullshit. 

"Have you seen Fuu?" Jin asked. 

"I have no idea where the fuck she is. Probably getting kidnapped again."

Over his shoulder, Jin looked back at him, stone-faced as always. "Hm," he said before turning away.

Mugen grinned because he knew by now when that stoic motherfucker was amused, and Mugen had gotten him on that. They'd give her another few hours then go looking, just in case. She got into a lot of trouble, more than Mugen normally had the patience for, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do. 

Not like Jin did either, unless whacking off in the middle of a forest, putting on a show, counted.

Mugen didn't think it did. 

When Jin handed him a bowl of piping hot rice, Mugen finally sat up and joined Jin at the fire. There was a pitcher of water waiting for him. He drained it then grunted when Jin pushed another one over. They sat there, silent, eating. Mugen considered making a joke about where Jin's hands had been. 

At the last moment, he decided not to. Nor did he make a comment about the noticeably crunchy rice. 

Mugen could practically hear the sanctimonious asshole in his head: _for once, a wise decision._

* * *

Fuu had, it turned out, gotten into trouble. They rescued her then set off to the next town. Jin listened to Fuu's excuses as they walked. Mugen, not giving a shit one way or the other, walked up ahead, sword braced over his shoulders. Famous last words, but he could have really done with an ambush right then. A nice distraction from what his brain wanted to focus on: Jin's hard cock, his hands confident on his body. How his stomach had tightened with each stroke. How his fingers had fucked into his ass. 

How he'd moaned. The echo of that sound rattled around in Mugen's head, impossible to forget. 

_So fucking gay_ , Mugen thought, spitting on the ground. He kicked at a rock on the path.

Over the next week, they walked, and looked for food, and starved when they couldn't find it. They took turns loudly complaining about it because it made the time pass easier. At night, they slept under the stars, shoulder to shoulder, clouds moving above them, blotting out the moon. Bad weather was coming. They really needed to settle down again, get some money and, more importantly, some food. 

Sometimes, when Mugen couldn't sleep for the hollow ache in his belly, he rolled onto his side and watched Jin as he slept, Fuu safely between them. How many men had he fucked? Mugen wondered, assuming that between all the training and swordplay, they'd had nothing better to do than fuck each other. He'd heard things, most of them extremely gay, about samurai. How many men had fucked Jin? 

Probably a lot, Mugen decided, eyes sweeping over Jin's face. He wasn't exactly ugly. And he'd probably sucked a lot of cocks, too. Jin had the mouth for it, and knowing him, he was good at it. 

Mugen turned away, rolling to his other side, cock agonizingly hard. Placing a palm over it, he thought about jacking off right there, in the dark, sure no one would be the wiser, but he'd agreed early on to keep his hands out of his pants when the others were around. More for Fuu's sake than either of them. 

Mugen wondered if he wouldn't still be thinking about Jin's dick if he'd been desensitized earlier. 

Mugen sat up suddenly, barely swallowing his groan, and behind him, he felt Jin move, instantly awake. "Gotta take a piss," Mugen muttered, glancing back at him. Though it was dark, he could still see how Jin's haori had slipped seductively off his shoulder, exposing his skin. His hair was down. 

"Hm," Jin said, warm with sleep. 

Mugen stood up and walked away before he did something dumb.

* * *

By the end of the seventh day on the road, Mugen was so hungry for both food and sex that nothing else seemed to matter. The sky had been grey and overcast all morning, and it was only through luck and Fuu's single-mindedness when it came to food that they finally picked up a job that paid. 

They accepted it on the condition that they were fed first. 

"You'll need it," the woman said, filling their plates. "Seven men have tried and failed..."

"Don't fucking care, more dumplings," Mugen demanded, ignoring her as he stuffed his mouth.

The woman gave him a look, clearly disappointed in his manners, but Mugen didn't give a shit. He wasn't good at controlling his desires on the best of days, and he couldn't be this hungry and this horny at the same time without something going horribly wrong. If he could fix one, he would do it, and this seemed easier than talking the woman into bed, who looked to be three times his age and married. 

"We will not fail," Jin told her, grave and serious, on his third plate. "You have our word."

"We may not look that fearsome, but we've never lost a fight," Fuu added guilelessly with that type of sweetness that people instinctively trusted. She'd eaten more than Jin and Mugen had combined, and Mugen had no doubt that she'd still be eating long after they were both sleeping off the gyoza coma. 

After, the woman gave them directions to a dilapidated house, long abandoned, that they could use for free lodging. It was a shit-hole that looked like a strong breeze would blow it over, but it had a roof, and after all that food, Mugen was ready for a good long sleep. The fucking could wait until tomorrow. 

"There's a river in the back," Jin remarked, coming into the house just as Mugen was almost asleep. 

Mugen's cock was instantly hard, and he squeezed his legs together reflexively. He looked to Jin's crotch for any hint of a similar reaction, but evidently, he'd meant it without innuendo. Despite knowing that, Mugen kept his gaze fixed where it was. He thought he could almost see the outline of Jin's junk through the cloth, from certain angles. Mugen still got random boners all the time, so he assumed Jin was the same way, with all they had in common. It had become a game he played with himself, usually when he'd been at his hungriest. That was all it was. Just a way to pass the time. 

If Jin had noticed, he had never commented. He didn't say anything then either, though their eyes eventually met, and Mugen had to choose between continuing his game and looking away. 

He chose the latter. 

Mugen couldn't explain himself anyway. He was just intrigued in a way he usually wasn't.

That was all. Simple as that. Nothing more.

* * *

After a night's sleep, Mugen felt more like himself. He got up and had a stretch. That stretch naturally shifted into a scratch, and he was still scratching when he walked outside into the morning drizzle. Jin was already out there, staring at a tree as he pissed. Mugen ambled up to him and took out his dick. 

Jin looked over at him, unamused, and Mugen grinned. "Got a problem, four eyes? Or are ya jealous?"

Jin sighed. "Hardly," he said with that bland tone that always seemed to get Mugen's heckles up.

For once, Mugen ignored him, not letting his feelings overwhelm him. Of course it was another thing they were equally matched in. Soft, anyway – though the memory of Jin's hard cock made him think the opposite held true as well. It was like Jin had been put on this earth to annoy the shit out of him. 

Or keep him humble. Mugen snorted. As if that was even possible. 

Jin cleared his throat, and Mugen looked up, realizing that he'd been staring at the fucker's dick. Tilting his head slightly, Jin made no comment, though Mugen could tell by the look in his eyes that he had something he wanted to say. Mugen puffed out his chest threateningly, but Jin just heaved another sigh.

The moment was broken by Fuu, who was holding an impressively large fish above her head. "Breakfast!" she shouted, carrying it around like a trophy. Mugen's stomach rumbled its support, and he took off after her, tucking his dick back into his pants. Jin remained behind, staring after him, silent. 

Mugen paid him no mind. He was a creepy motherfucker sometimes. What a weirdo.

* * *

Over food, they came up with a plan. They would split up, trusting each other to do what was needed.

Mugen stuck to the plan for as long as he could, but the minute the sun set, his baser instincts took over. He hadn't gotten laid in over two weeks. He'd spent the day with a semi-hard dick reminding him of that. He'd earned a break, and he had the money to enjoy himself. The woman had paid half upfront.

Mugen drank and ate and found a woman who would suit his purposes. She was tall and thin, with black hair and solemn eyes. If she resembled anyone, Mugen refused to admit it. She flattered his ego, which Jin never would have done anyway, even in costume. She led him outside into the light rain.

It was a trap, of course. It was always a fucking trap. 

They got all the way to the woods before Mugen clued in that they were no longer alone. The sky opened up right then, water falling in sheets as lightning flashed in the sky. Mugen sobered quickly, having learned his lesson from the last time that moderation was, unfortunately, necessary to screw. 

He was outnumbered twenty to one. Shitty odds, but Mugen had never much cared about those. 

The ground was soft beneath his geta, making it hard to find his footing, and he kicked them off. He laughed with the thunder, enjoying himself, and kept slashing out, satisfied when his blade met flesh. They got him a few times with lucky strikes, nothing fatal, but he'd still barely made a dent in them.

That was when Jin showed up. 

"About fucking time," Mugen said, wiping the blood out of his eyes with his hand.

"Apologies," Jin replied gravely, katana in his hands, already back to back with Mugen. 

Ten against one was something Mugen could handle easily, and he made quick work of it. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Jin did the same, cutting men down with brutal precision. He got a little messed up too, his haori torn off one shoulder, a nasty gash over his left breast. The blood oozed over his bare chest, the stream parting around his nipple. Mugen felt his cock harden at the sight. 

It just got stiffer as they fought. Jin, with his controlled style and his efficient movements, had always distracted him, but it was worse now, with his dick stiff between his legs, throbbing and desperate. Mugen fought harder to make it end sooner because after that, who the hell knew what would happen?

Mugen wanted to push Jin down into the mud and hold him there, putting his dick where his fingers had been. He wanted come all over that scarred skin and mark him indelibly. He _wanted_.

"Mugen, pay attention," Jin snapped, breaking him out of his thoughts, and Mugen swore at him.

* * *

They won. Of course they fucking did. They left the bodies where they'd fallen, limping off into the rain, towards the dilapidated house. Mugen carried his geta in one hand, his sword in the other, trailing behind Jin, who had stripped down to his waist. Blood ran in rivulets down his back, none of it his. 

The rain washed everything away. 

There was no sign of Fuu in the shack. Jin walked through the room briskly, dropping his swords on his bedroll, undressing as he moved towards the back door. Mugen did the same, naked by the time he stepped outside into the rain again. He scrubbed a hand through his hair, working the clumps out. 

Jin stopped abruptly, glowering at him, and Mugen smacked into him, knocking them both off balance.

Jin clutched at Mugen's side, steadying them, his fingers brushing over the raw skin from a shallow cut. Mugen, aware of how hard he still was, reached for Jin and kissed him, teeth smacking together, lips splitting. Jin made a sound of surprise, but Mugen ignored him, burying his fingers in Jin's silky hair. 

A warm grumble building in his throat, Mugen let the kiss soften, and Jin finally kissed him back. 

The rain increased in intensity, pouring down on them, as they stood there, mouths moving desperately against each other, as painful as it was pleasurable. Jin's hard-on poked hotly against Mugen's belly, and Mugen pressed against it, rubbing with his own, trying to draw a reaction and succeeding immediately. 

But when he tried to turn Jin around, to get where he wanted to go, Jin stopped him with a firm hand. 

"Bath first," Jin said quietly, making it clear it wasn't an option. 

"I'm already fucking wet," Mugen protested, gesturing at the sky, but Jin ignored him. 

Mugen lopped after him down to the river, where Jin made Mugen scrub down and rinse using the cool river water. Mugen glared at him resentfully, whipping the soap at Jin's head once he was done, but Jin merely caught it and began to wash, lingering between his legs, carefully lathering his cock and balls. 

Mugen watched him as he bathed, silent, eyes fixed on the graceful movements of Jin's hands. 

Eventually, Jin rinsed off. He wordlessly headed back to the shack with Mugen close behind him.

* * *

The room was still empty. Mugen flopped down onto Jin's bed, reluctant to get his own wet, and began to stroke his dick, slowly and leisurely, teasing it back to full stiffness. Standing over him, Jin watched him in silence, his own cock hard and heavy and untouched. Mugen had no idea what he was thinking. 

"You just gonna watch like a pervert?" Mugen asked, taking his hand away before he embarrassed himself and laying it flat against his belly. He'd never needed to come as badly as he did right then, aching for it, but for once, he ignored his own instincts. "Or am I gonna have to do all the work?"

"Just deciding how much I'm going to regret this in the morning," Jin replied. 

"Fuck off," Mugen said with a derisive snort, drawing his knees up as Jin finally joined him, settling between them. Reaching out with a grin, Mugen tried to turn Jin over again, but Jin slapped his hands away. "What the fuck?" Mugen snarled as Jin's fingers hooked under his knees, tugging him forward. 

"You're not in control of this," Jin informed him, pushing Mugen onto his back.

"Like hell I ain't," Mugen protested, but it came out weaker than he wanted. Jin had picked that exact moment to finally touch Mugen's dick, fingers curling around his shaft with a forwardness that startled him. Mugen barely bit back the moan that tried to escape his mouth in time. His lips tasted of blood. 

"Have you ever done this before?" Jin asked, stroking him with a knowledgeable hand. 

"Of course I fucking have," Mugen gritted out. "I ain't no virgin."

Jin sighed deeply like Mugen's mere existence offended him. "I meant – have you had sex with a man?"

"I ain't queer either," Mugen replied, hating how his hips lifted with each stroke of Jin's hand, pushing up into his touch, desperate for more. At his words, Jin's hand stilled on him, tightening to the point of discomfort, and Mugen glared at him, annoyed. "It can't be that fucking hard," Mugen tried again. 

"It isn't," Jin admitted, leaning over him, "but you do what I say. Just for tonight. Or we don't do this."

"Fuck, fine," Mugen said, giving in immediately as Jin began to stroke him again. Whatever, Mugen thought, closing his eyes to focus on how good it felt to have Jin jerk him off. It felt even better when Jin laid against him and started kissing him at the same time, though he'd die before admitting that. 

The storm raged outside as they continued making out, Jin's hand on Mugen's cock, keeping him right on the edge but never letting him fall over. Whenever Mugen made a noise of protest, Jin covered it with a kiss. Almost shaking, Mugen finally pushed him away, just to get a moment of relief from it.

Jin smiled at him, briefly, then sat up and rustled around in his pack, setting a jar of oil on the floor. Mugen eyed it suspiciously, but Jin moved in front of it, blocking the jar from sight. He put his hand back on Mugen's body, over a nipple this time, and played with it idly, gaze fixed on Mugen's face.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Mugen demanded, trying to ignore how good Jin's touch felt.

"Hm," Jin said like that was an answer then bent his mouth to Mugen's chest and sucked at him instead. 

Mugen groaned, refusing to beg, absolutely refusing to. His hips squirmed on the mat beneath his back, legs spread. He could barely think beyond how amazing Jin's lips and teeth felt on him. He was torn between hoping it went on forever and wishing it was on his cock instead. He tried to touch himself a few times, knowing all he needed was a stroke or two to get off, but Jin stopped whenever he tried. 

"Not yet," Jin said. 

"I'm gonna fucking kill you," Mugen growled weakly.

"Not yet," Jin repeated with the faintest of smiles. 

Mugen turned away, pinching his eyes closed, as Jin started playing with Mugen's nipples again. 

Mugen shifted his focus to the sound of rain, unwilling to come now just because he could tell Jin expected him to. He wanted to, badly, but he was also bull-headed and vindictive, two characteristics that had kept him alive until then. When Jin finally pulled away again, it was almost a relief. Before he could stop himself, Mugen moaned, throwing one arm across his face in a failed attempt to keep silent.

Jin traced one finger down the centre of his chest, pulling it away just before reached the swell of Mugen's dick. When it returned, it was slicker, covered with oil. Mugen's eyes snapped open, glaring at him, but Jin merely continued on as he had, finger eventually finding its way behind Mugen's balls.

Mugen tensed. 

"I would ask you to trust me, but I'm not sure I've earned that yet," Jin remarked conversationally. 

"Thought you preferred spit," Mugen snapped back.

"Hm," Jin said, rubbing a fingertip over Mugen's asshole, looking pleased when it began to open up despite the tension in Mugen's overstimulated body. It felt a little weird, but good, too. Really good. Mugen let him continue. "You should know that I can always tell when someone is spying on me." 

"Fucking junk out for everyone to see," Mugen grumbled, feeling his hips push back at Jin's finger, the tip finally penetrating him. Mugen groaned with relief, hands grappling weakly at the wood floor beneath him as Jin slowly fucked his finger inside with controlled, even movements. "Showing off."

"I knew it was you," Jin told him, adding a second slick finger, twisting them in with intent. 

Mugen moaned. 

Jin finger-fucked him leisurely, finding something in there that set sparks off behind Mugen's eyelids. Mugen worried he would come then, without a single hand on his cock, and this would all be for nothing. Under other circumstances, the rhythmic slide of Jin's hand would have felt almost relaxing. 

But after an entire week of wondering and a single hour of discovering, Mugen was just too worked up. 

He keened, desperate, shaking, sweat covering every inch of his skin, and Jin finally took pity on him. 

"I'm going to fuck you now," Jin told him, trying to roll him over, but this time, it was Mugen who resisted. No one, especially not Jin, was going to force him onto his belly. At once, Jin relented, leaning over Mugen to grab the oil. He took Mugen's hand and poured a dollop onto his palm. "Get me ready." 

Torn between punching him and submitting to him, Mugen chose the latter. He smoothed the oil over Jin's dick, knowing how to stroke a cock if nothing else. Someday soon, Mugen was going to get Jin back for this, torment him and put his cock in him. He was going to make Jin _beg_ for his dick. 

Lifting Mugen's thighs and spreading them, Jin moved between his legs. With one hand, he guided his cock to Mugen's asshole, pressing slowly inside. Mugen tensed again, and Jin waited until he exhaled to move again. It was slower than Mugen expected. He resented that he needed it, that Jin knew he did.

"Can't believe I'm finally giving this away, and it's for fucking free," Mugen muttered, an obvious deflection, but he needed something to ease the desperation burning under his skin, barely contained. 

Jin stroked a hand over his face, soft and gentle, making it worse. Mugen scowled at him, expecting to find Jin laughing – his laughter tended to be a look in his eyes so subtle that Mugen had been surprised when he'd finally noticed it – but his expression was solemn, almost reverent. Then Mugen had an idea. 

He tensed around Jin's cock, moving his hips just a little, and Jin glared at him, twitching perceptibly. 

"Ha, just what I thought, asshole, " Mugen said, delighted with the discovery that he'd been right. 

The fucking stoic bastard was as stretched thin as he was, right on the edge of exploding. Satisfied with himself, Mugen didn't move another muscle until Jin was fully inside him, sweat beaded on his brow. Mugen pressed a hand to Jin's ass, fingers digging into the firm flesh there. "Go on," he urged, "do it."

Jin began to move, hips rolling under Mugen's hand. Mugen hitched his legs up higher, pressing his knees to the hot skin beneath Jin's arms. They kissed again, open and desperate, fucking against each other, all the grace and teasing from before gone and replaced by the mutual need to get off and come. 

Mugen scratched his jagged nails over Jin's back, breaking the skin and leaving marks. Jin groaned at him, loud and so unlike him that it disrupted Mugen's rhythm to hear it. Unable to bear it a second longer, mindless with the desire to see his jizz on Jin's skin, Mugen gripped his own cock and stroked. 

He came with a shout, even as he rose up to meet Jin's thrusts, taking his cock as deep as it would go. 

Jin pressed his face to Mugen's cheek and groaned again, hips stilling as he emptied into Mugen. 

They held that pose for a moment and then Jin collapsed onto him, breathing hotly against Mugen's neck, bellies sliding slickly together. Mugen lay there for a long time, limbs sprawled, chest heaving. A drip of water from the roof leaked onto his face, and he ignored it for as long as he could, aware of the softening cock in his ass, imagining the leak of jizz between his thighs. Eventually, Jin pulled out. 

Mugen closed his eyes, already half asleep. He moaned in protest when Jin tried to move him. 

"Yours is drier," Jin said pragmatically. 

Mugen glared but crawled over to his mat, collapsing onto it with a sigh. Jin moved around the room, returning to clean between Mugen's legs. Mugen grumbled at him, as much in annoyance as gratitude, then shifted over when Jin laid down behind him, soft cock fitting snugly between his ass cheeks. 

Too fucked out to even consider the possibilities, Mugen fell asleep and dreamed of it instead.

* * *

They woke up the next morning, still pressed together, Jin's hard-on poking into his thighs. They fucked again, whatever had been holding either of them back before completely gone. It was just as well. Having someone to screw without having to work too hard for it suited Mugen perfectly fine.

Mugen still felt a little raw from the night before, and he didn't want Jin to get into the habit of thinking Mugen was always going to be the one taking it, but Jin didn't try to push inside. Instead, he turned around and let Mugen fuck into the slick press of his thighs, using the same oil from the night before. 

After, they laid around for a bit then went outside to piss before jumping into the river. The rain had finally eased, the clouds parting to let the sunshine through. Mugen scrubbed jizz off his skin, refusing to use the soap again when Jin pressed it at him. No reason to get his hopes up about that either. 

Their clothes were dry, Jin having had the foresight to hang them up before falling into Mugen's bed. By the time Fuu finally showed up, looking frazzled, a variety of sticks and leaves sticking out of her hair, Jin had breakfast cooking. She plopped down beside Mugen, who had been resting, waiting to eat.

"You will not believe the night I had," she said, loosening her hair, shaking it free of debris. 

"Hm," Jin said, stirring the pot as it simmered. It only smelled faintly like burning. 

As Fuu began to talk, Mugen just closed his eyes and grinned.


End file.
